


Ain't One for Beggin'

by ralsbecket



Series: twenty-eight stab wounds [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partners in Crime, Slight Smut, Song: Please Me (Bruno Mars & Cardi B), unedited because we die as men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Taboo Writing Challenge - Day 2: Cum Denial-Gavin Reed hates getting distracted by his partners.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Series: twenty-eight stab wounds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Ain't One for Beggin'

**Author's Note:**

> “Please me, baby  
> Turn around and just tease me, baby  
> You know what I want and what I need, baby”  
> \- Cardi B and Bruno Mars, _Please Me_

Gavin Reed didn’t have partners. He never liked them, never worked with them, but most importantly, he never _needed_ them. Less distractions. He liked being the lone wolf on cases, thank you very much. It’s exactly why he held such a strong vendetta against Captain Fowler ( _this_ week, anyway).

“I am not working with L/N!” the detective insisted when he stepped into the captain’s office.

The pen continued scratching across the paperwork on his desk. Fowler didn’t bother looking up to respond to him. “By all means, come in,” he deadpanned.

His furrowed brow worked deep lines into his forehead. Gavin frowned, walking forward and flattening his palms out on top of Fowler’s desk. “Sir, I work alone. I _always_ work alone.”

“With this case you’re not,” Fowler enlightened him, finally focusing his attention on the scruffy-looking detective. He stared him down, eyes narrowing. “Y/N is a fresh face to the red ice scene, which will benefit you going undercover.”

His brows rose up as he formed a counterargument – _Fresh face? His face is the only face they need! –_ but the police chief cut him off before he could say anything else.

“I know for damn sure you’re not about to tell me that you’re better by yourself, detective,” Fowler tested, leaning back in his chair. The captain’s eyes followed his form as Gavin paced in front of the desk, hands planted firmly on his hips.

“I’ve been the lead on this case for _months_.” Gavin threw out a hand to make a point, and then pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. A sigh.

Fowler gave a cynical laugh. “You’re right, Gavin. You’ve been at it for _months_ and we haven’t had much progress. The dealers know your face; it’s about time we got new blood in.”

It was safe to say that Gavin couldn’t have been more offended than if Fowler had told him he was an incompetent detective. The intention was there in his words, the subtext. Gavin stole a look out of the glass doors and into the bullpen, watching as you briefed through case files.

“I expect you two to report back here after your next stakeout.”

Gavin felt angry. Annoyed. An angry annoyance. He turned to argue with Fowler once more, starting, “Is there any –?”

“Just grin and bear it, Gavin,” the captain told him. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

With a huff, the detective exited Fowler’s office, hurriedly taking the steps two at a time. He crossed the bull pen to his desk, and then snatched his jacket from the back of his chair.

You followed him, bearing a kind smile. “Hey, Reed, I was wondering if –”

Gavin didn’t give you a second glance before he bolted out of the precinct.

~*~*~*~

“ _Do you hate me or something, Reed?_ ”

Your question pulled him out of his stupor. It was the first thing he’d heard through your shared radio channel in half an hour. He straightened up in the driver’s seat, reaching for the radio discarded on the passenger’s. “Come again?”

“ _Do you hate me? I just get the vibe that you’re not happy I’m here_ ,” you responded simply, scanning the entrance to the building you were staking out. The two of you were hanging around downtown, waiting by an inconspicuous store for any shady activity. You faced away from him, and he couldn’t gauge your expression from down the street.

Gavin cursed internally, unsure of how to respond. He could just _ignore_ you, pretend he hadn’t heard anything. Of course, he could _lie_ , but what would that do for him exactly? His eyes stayed on you, your feet planted firmly on the ground. But suddenly, you started walking forward, disappearing around the corner.

“What happened?” Gavin said over the radio.

“ _Someone left from the back. I’m tailing._ ”

“L/N, you can’t just –” Gavin threw his door open, stumbling over himself as he got out of the car. A taxi honked at him as he crossed the street. He raised a hand sheepishly.

“ _Turned on Cass Avenue, toward the arena_.”

Gavin brushed himself off and made sure the car was locked before breaking into a sprint. He cut through an alley in order to catch up. His eyes caught your jacket on the corner, and he made his way behind you. “Hey, what the fuck?” he whispered as soon as he was within earshot.

You asked, “Did anyone see you?”

“No.” Gavin promptly looked around him to make sure that no one else saw how absolutely suspicious he was looking. Turning back, he questioned, “Who the hell even came out of that building?”

“Rossi.”

“Fuck. The _border_ runner?”

“No, the _school teacher_ ,” you scoffed sarcastically. Gavin didn’t really appreciate the face you were making at him. “ _Yes_ , the fucking border runner!”

The DPD had been trying to pin something on this guy from the very beginning of their case, and he’s always slipped between their fingers. Now they have him. Now they gotta make sure that –

“He’s coming back this way,” you hissed. You grabbed his arm and moved away from the corner, keeping your head down. Gavin looked at Rossi from the corner of his eye, but you reached up to turn his face forward. “Don’t acknowledge him, you’ll tip him off.”

Rossi was on his phone, getting closer, and there was absolutely nowhere for the two of you to run off without looking even more suspicious. Gavin’s hand itched for the gun holstered and hidden at his side.

“Kiss me.”

Gavin’s eyes met yours in a panic. It was like his heart had missed a beat. He managed to get out, “I’m sorry, _what_?”

You looked as determined as ever. Explaining to him as if it was so obvious, you said, “Public displays of affection make people awkward. So, kiss me.”

It wasn’t… _unpleasant_. Your lips were soft against his. Gavin appreciated your fingers pulling at the front of his leather jacket, pulling him down to you; he needed to ground himself to something. His mind was racing as fast as his heart because _he didn’t actually hate this_.

But then it was over, and Gavin caught himself moving after your lips when you pulled away. Fuck. He blinked. You had brandished your cell phone and taken photographs of the vehicle that Rossi had hopped into.

“Okay, let’s head back to the precinct to run these plates.” Pocketing your phone, you started down the street to head back to the car. You looked over your shoulder at Gavin, donning a grin. “You coming, detective?”

You’d just kissed him. How could you be so blasé about this? Gavin needed more time to process. He was still… speechless. Gavin Reed was never _speechless_. He cleared his throat, saying in a strained voice, “Yeah. That’s a good – yeah, coming.”

~*~*~*~

By midday, he was already drained. He was nearly alone in the precinct by now, most people having left for lunch. Gavin was usually pretty quick with writing reports and scanning them in, but he was more irritated about how long it was taking the system to run the plates you got from earlier in the day.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Gavin hated technology. It was 2038 for Christ’s sake! Could their terminals work any _slower_? He groaned outwardly, resting his forehead on his desk. Huh. Maybe he can take a quick power nap, if he could only let the darkness take him…

Gavin sat up abruptly, nearly jumping out of his skin when two hands were placed on his shoulders. They were warm, thumbs starting to rub circles into the muscles. “ _Jeez_ , Gavin, you’ve got knots on knots,” you said with mild concern.

He was about to tell you to _fuck off_ and leave him alone, but shivers ran up his spine as you continued your ministrations. Your hands were something close to magic, loosening him up and massaging away the tension. His eyes closed automatically. Gavin let out a sigh, quiet, practically melting from your touch as he leaned back into his seat.

Your hands moved from his neck to his chest, trailing down his torso until you reached his belt. Gavin wrapped a hand around your wrist, stopping you from going further. “C’mon, Y/N, not –”

“No one’s here, Gavin,” you whispered. Your breath was hot against his ear, leaving a fire in his veins as you peppered kisses along his jawline. He didn’t protest any more as you leaned over him, undoing his belt and palming his already half-hard cock through his clothes.

You shifted beside him, pushing him away from the desk, one hand falling under the waistline of his jeans and exposing him to the cold air. Gavin swallowed a moan when you stroked him, your fingers grazing the sensitive head of his cock. He looked at you with eyes half-lidded, noting the sly smile dancing on your lips. God, he wanted to kiss you again so badly.

And as if you read his mind, you leaned up to press your lips against his. He sighed through his nose when you licked into his mouth, your kiss all teeth and tongue and hot breath. One of Gavin’s hands found its way into your hair, and he realized how soft it was. When you pulled away from him, he groaned, feeling himself harden as you pumped him in your hand, your grip tightening around his length.

“I wonder if I could make you cum just like this.”

Gavin was able to catch his breath when you moved onto your knees, spreading his legs apart to perch in front of him. His mouth dropped open silently when you licked a stripe up the underside of his cock with the flat of your tongue. He hissed under his breath when he felt your mouth on his head, tongue swirling around the tip to get a taste of his precum.

_Oh Jesus fuck._

Gavin’s breath was coming in short and shallow. He was close, so very close. Every touch from you was sending his mind reeling; the familiar coil started in his abdomen, and he was beginning to wonder how touch-starved he was if this was all it took to –

“…Reed.”

Wait, what?

“Reed, are you okay?”

He blinked away the bright lights as he sat up from his desk. The bullpen was bustling with people and Gavin felt a delicious ache in his gut. His eyes landed in front of him; you were sitting at your desk right across from his. His heart pounded when he realized the prominent bulge hiding in his jeans, and he prayed he hadn’t done anything to embarrass himself in his sleep.

_In his sleep._ Gavin couldn’t believe he just had a _wet dream_ about _you_ in the middle of his shift. “I, uh…”

You chuckled slightly, but your brows were knitted together in concern. “Are you feeling sick? You were moaning in your sleep, and you look really flushed.”

“I’m –” He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Gavin pulled at his pants and hoped it didn’t look obvious. “I’m fine. Haven’t had anything in a mouth – _month_.”

“If you say so,” you muttered, turning back to face your terminal.

Damn you. Damn you and your soft lips. He cursed under his breath, getting up from his desk and making a beeline for the bathrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is late oops, but another fic for Gavin!! Please let me know what you think. And since this is un-beta'd, give me a holler if there are any POV or verb-tense mistakes
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
